Scarlett Ice
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: Jane finds a friend in a very different circumstances. AU. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

******Scarlett Ice**

_Mentalist  
Angst/Suspense (H/C)  
Jane/OC  
AU _

**A/N;  
**This story was written for a roleplay forum, but then I decided to put it up here too.

It's complete AU with mystery elements.

Read an enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review:)

**Chapter 1**

He was freezing. He felt frozen to the bone and his teeth clattered a bit.  
It's been two hours now since he was sitting there, in complete darkness, without any idea how he got there first place.

Apart from cold and dark he registered one more thing- a person in the corner.

Pulling all his skills together Jane had discovered couple things. They were locked in a freezer truck or container, most likely truck, considering the space wasn't too big.  
The other person has been laying there for some time longer since the only sound coming from the figure in the corner was shaky breathing.  
The other thing that crossed consultant's knowledge was the fact his head was uncomfortably throbbing, to let out much heavier descriptions. After gently touching around his painful head and with a little help from his still-alive-but-out-of-reach phone Patrick Jane saw blood on his palm. He was either hit twice on the head or it happened some other way because not only his left temple but back of his head now sported ugly, bleeding gashes.

With a deep sigh blonde man continued to inspect what seemed to look like one very terrible prison for both men.

There weren't anything much to go by. Some empty boxes and ice all around. The damn freezer thing was happily humming it's freezing rhythm, making the temperature stable and too low for anyone's liking if they happened to be inside thing without a key, or help.

Like usual in these situations there wasn't reception.

And like usual the little cell phone couldn't give enough light to see anything much to go by.  
So now there was nothing much left than to sit and wait. And maybe try not to freeze to death.

After what seemed like hours, but in fact was just about twenty minutes, Patrick had found some carpet-like looking thing and luckily it was large enough to be placed as some decent mattress to protect still unconscious man, as the small light from his phone confirmed, from cold floor. It wasn't much but better than before. Now there were enough cartoon boxes left around to create something that pretty much looked like makeshift blanket. If not for both then at least the other poor thing will get some tiny bit of warmth, if any at all.

And, after what felt like another hour or two, but in fact was only another twenty something minutes, still unconscious person was neatly wrapped into cartoon and hopefully warmer than while ago.

As for Patrick, there wasn't much the man could do in given situation. Wrapping himself tighter into his jacket, man stuck to strict pacing schedule, stopping only when dizziness threatened to take him down.

But despite his tries to keep himself from complete freezing Patrick's brain started to feel more sluggish than before, and he suspected it wasn't much to do with head injury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He could feel some strange sensation bugging him. Not that there usually wasn't some weird sensation. But mostly they went along him being not quite regular human form. But usually it didn't bother him too much unless people wasn't trying to butcher him into pieces for closer inspection.

Now it started to unnerve Anthony even more. What was it? Pain? Confusion?  
Maybe it was something to do with some weird tingling rising from his chest.

He had no idea what's going on.  
But in any case it was starting to bother him more and more.

Where was he? Why so dark?

Questions kept flashing through Anthony's head completely unaware that he'd been locked in a dark freezing container with another man, who, by now, had grown even more worried about his mate in trouble.

In his state of mind poor man didn't know what and why happened. His thoughts were crowd of buzzing bees trying to break through endless labyrinth of horrendous memories of different events that still troubled young, dark haired man laying still on the makeshift mattress and under makeshift blanket made of cartoon boxes.

Anthony also didn't know that this might be his last day alive. But that would be only matter of traffic unless some other powerful enemy from his troubled past decides to cut Anthony's life short and abrupt.

Slowly some new sensation seeped in, making the quizz of this situation ever harder to guess.  
Was it dark? Cold? Maybe warm and dark?

And the annoying tingling was taking over slowly turning into deep, irking ache that seemed seeping through many layers of his confused consciousness.  
Maybe he was drunk again and some wackjob decided to use electroshock device to play around? Could be possible.  
Not first not last time.  
But maybe it was something else.  
Probably he'd fallen of horse after crashing into low branch. That'd be such possibility that made him nearly burst out laughing.  
But somehow this wasn't making any sense. Why he should've been on horse or drunk when last thing he remembered was levitating above tennis field along swirl of variety of flowers and some unlucky late birds that happened to be slow enough to miss their chance of escape.  
But it still didn't answer his questions.

For a moment he racked through his seemingly frozen brain. What was it, light? Yeah, it was light, and then sharp pain in his chest.  
Nothing made sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sudden, soft thud startled him out of the daze quite fast. Blinking dazedly, Patrick looked around and then glanced at his phone. It's been one more hour.  
One more hour in this terrible place.  
One more hour of fearing the worst in the end.

Sudden noise from the corner reminded Patrick that there was another person in the dark place. And rather miraculously it brought some relief in this otherwise bizzare situation.  
Cautiously glancing at the figure, with a help of his phone light, Jane wasn't overly sure about other man's condition.  
At first he feared poor thing might be dead, but, when he'd heard faint breathing sounds, let out a breath of relief himself. At least for now stranger was still alive, albeit unsure for how long.

Having injury himself Patrick tried to check out for something on the other man's form.  
So far he'd spotted some weird substance on his coat and a smear of blood on his hand.

Whatever had happened to him wasn't good either. The grimace on his face told Patrick that the man was feeling pain, even being unconscious he showed signs of being hurt.

Finally, what seemed like hours but in fact was just minutes Jane made a decision.  
With a drown on his face he dared to touch the mysterious stranger.  
Jane wasn't known as one to jump in action and also he wasn't eager to touch people without a serious reason.  
Obviously now he had a reason to touch someone and solve this puzzle.  
It felt rather weird to touch the stranger's cool skin but he had to do that, he had to try to wake him up.

After couple strokes and nudges it appeared useless to try to wake the man.  
So only one thing left...  
Patrick removed the makeshift blanket from man's upper body and started to inspect for possible injuries.

After few more minutes Jane had discovered that his new friend wasn't suffering anything life threatening, not from the outside anyways.

But he saw that inside poor man was suffering. Something that was familiar to blonde man.

Then he resumed strolling around the place and door probing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pain.

A sudden white explosion before his eyes along explosion of agony made him grumble. He wasn't aware of expressing it out loud, but he did.

It was so damn painful. Why? What happened?  
Questions still buzzed through his mind like bunch of bees. Was that how people felt at hard thinking?  
He wasn't sure though. Most thought he was either complete wackjob or alien. He was counted as 'mentally instable'. And with such label went on for ages.  
It wasn't anything unusual for Anthony. He was used to that already.

Another wave of agony hit his senses, this time it felt bit different. And then another set of sensations arrived.  
And sudden wave of cold hit him. What the...?

Anthony's eyes blinked open confusedly into starching black darkness.  
Weird.  
He tried to blink it away but nothing happened. It was still dark around.

He tried to make a sound but nothing came out. At least nothing more of a faint gasp.

After handful of minutes, now awaken, man started to take in his surroundings.  
The darkness didn't change, no matter how Anthony tried to make it go away. And then he registered strange humming sound. Now it really bugged him. Where in the heavenly pizza-world he was?  
And the cold. It was plainly a bugger for him. After spending his life in a very warm state had made him very cold-intolerable.  
And now he was totally stucked into one damn cold place.  
That fact irked him very much. From sun straight into freezer. What a journey.  
Anthony nearly snorted. What was wrong with him lately? Ending up in one place more bizzare than the other.  
And what now?

Suddenly a realisation hit him- somebody had taken care of cold creating makeshift cover. So either he wasn't all by himself or he'd done by himself and ended up in this strange fridge.  
But something told it was likely the first option.

So this meant there must be someone else somewhere beside him. He just had to get his uncooperative, frozen butt into action. And there Anthony got another reminder of his actual physical condition.  
Oh damn!  
Not good. Definately more worse than he expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took quite an effort to squirm out of his covers, noticing for the first time that he was actually covered with cartoon from destructurised cartoon boxes. Somebody, whoever it was, had done good job, not to mention cared. It surprised Anthony quite a lot. Maybe he wasn't that lonely afterall?  
Then he almost slapped himself, well not physically, but still...  
No, Anthony, stop it, he scolded himself. He was getting his hopes all too high. There actually wasn't any human out there who could accept him with all his extraterrestrial tendencies and weird overall behaviour.

But nevertheless his heart kept hoping for at least one human friend that wouldn't judge or try to get him either behind bars or in some padded, white room.

Finally Anthony was starting to control his senses and with that his memory dinged with rememberance of a cell phone somewhere within his clothes, probably in one of handful of pockets.  
So with this came new problem, maybe not that big but equally bothering. His hands weren't cooperative enough. Maybe they were frozen, but he hoped not.

Despite rather unnerving situation Anthony somehow managed to fish out his little, technically advanced friend and surprisingly it was still alive.

With a smile he switched camera flashlight on, illuminating the space around.

The small light wasn't powerful enough to light up whole place, but it was bright enough to reach the end of his own form. Anthony now saw the covers and spotted strange surface underneath his body. Only after moment of guessing he realised the decently thick thing he was lying on was actually an old carpet. It surprised him though.  
Why would someone care for a stranger in distress so much to take such effort to make him comfortable.

He moved the light further. From what he could tell the damn freezer was quite a biggie, but still claustrophobic enough.

Then the light hit something. A dark form on the floor was laying couple feet away. So he really wasn't that lonely here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the light swept further Anthony learned more about the room they were, and that there were only two of them.  
Also he found out the place looking like metal container usually used for transporting some food and likes. And this thing had freezer function that was still running.  
He noticed there were no sensible movement so it probably meant they were either on solid, unmoving ground or, the worst option, on cargo transport.  
He hoped for first.

Eventually Anthony's gaze fell back on dark figure, not quite curled up nor sprawled out. He slowly made his way over the unknown person, he assumed was still alive according to small puff of mist shooting up in the faint light of phone's camera flashlight.

Slowly, step by step, or rather inch by inch, Anthony reached the obviously unconscious form, finally managed to push aside his own pain, and started to check over.  
It turned out to be a man, blonde curly hair. Rather strange clothing style, a suit with a vest, not that it looked bad or something. Only, coming from a state where most wore bright, flower patterned shirts or almost nothing, still got amused by seeing more formal type.  
Although, currently Anthony wasn't dressed much less than his mysterious companion.

Putting aside his musings, he moved his attention back to the man.  
He was frightening cold and very pale, bit still breathing, which was good.  
Looked that he had two bloody gashes on his head but nothing else. And they weren't bleeding much, at least not anymore.

Sighing, Anthony tried to wake him up, poking and gently slapping the man's cheeks. All he got as response was weak growl and and small caugh.  
Now younger man got worried. They were here either for rather long time or blonde was in deep trouble.  
Either way it didn't look good.

For a moment he contemplated their options. If only he could peek a bit of outside, to get a clue about their whereabouts. It was important. For Anthony's plan knowing at least approximate location was crucial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

It started to become extremely boring. Minute after minute passed as he, more unconsciously than otherwise, kept rounding the freezing cold space. The temperature seemed constant and the generator somewhere kept it going that way.

It was still too dark and still too cold for warmth loving man. Of course, if he still had his flammable buddy with him the temperature wouldn't be a problem. Once almost burning down whole ocean has been a good proof of his abilities. And it was damn usable ability.

Getting food may not be a big problem but getting at least inch-sized fire was. Anthony never thought he'd be able to pull that off. Well, he'd tried at least to prove it to himself that he wasn't fire-master.

He was the one who could make things fly. And obviously teleport himself during sleep or whenever unconscious. It happened occasionally but was enough to worry the dark haired man.

But he was worried about many things.

Right now it was the other man and container they were in.

Once again Anthony tried poking the door. It had taken a while but eventually he found which side was the door. Everything seemed same without proper lighting.

For a moment he just kept rattling the door but then pain started to bother too much.

After a while an idea suddenly occured. Anthony had prided himself as one who's able to do magic, do things only rare human could. And it even didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to be human. He just decided to believe he was human with magic skills. For a very long time he believed magic existed. Until the padded room came. And people poking him with needles.

Shaking the unwanted thoughts away, Anthony turned his attention back to the door problem.

For a moment he just stared at the metal as if wanting to burn holes in it just by looking. Then his attention moved over other parts of the thing.

Five minutes later Anthony had found a tiny hole in the metal surface behind a large hinge. It was what he needed- a break. Now he had something he could use to try to determine their location.

The container didn't move noticeably but still he could feel the very slight sway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Hello?" a voice suddenly spooked Anthony from other side of the container. It was the blonde man. Tony started to feel anxious but at least the other man was alive.

"Hey there, buddy." he replied slightly shakily. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, considering that we're obviously locked up in a container I feel fine." Patrick gave answer, though it didn't assure Anthony that he really felt that way.

Anthony himself didn't feel anywhere close to fine. His head kept merciless jamming of his brain and made him feel slightly nauseous and dizzy.

Not a good feeling.

"Well, I was looking around a bit. I may have found a way to find out where are we." he tried for a conversation. "What's the last you remember?" A million dollar question Anthony had asked himself. Not that the answer made any sense to him.

Patrick was silent for a moment, probably trying to recall anything. Then he spoke, "Uh, not much. I think I was walking to my car. We had that new case. Body left in park. I took a look at it and walked around for possible clues. Then found another passage and walked out of tree line and over grass to my car. That's about all." he finished. Then hummed for couple seconds and asked that same million dollar question to Anthony: "What do you remember last?"

He'd actually dreaded this. His memories about what happened before darkness and coldness came was blurry at best. There were many tiny flashes that didn't give any certainty.

He still tried to come up with some logical explanation when Patrick's voice echoed through his desperate thoughts and suddenly a hand found its way onto his shoulder, making gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, man, you'll remember. Just don't push it. If you can't remember then let it be. When your mind's ready it'll come back to you eventually." the blonde man assured Anthony, who now felt pretty much miserable.

"Well, it's not quite the matter I'm worried about." Tony's voice came out more of a croaked whisper to his surprise. "It's just... You'll think I'm insane but I know I'm not." this time he sounded more confident and also more sullen.

"Okay. I promise I won't think that way. You can tell me whatever it is." Patrick tried to sound like he truly meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Patrick felt slightly amazed by the conflicting emotions that literally radiated from the strange man. He didn't know what exactly to think about him, not in this darkness. Though usually it didn't matter for Patrick Jane, the psychic. But psychics didn't exist.

The young man still seemed hesitating. So Jane waited for him to take time and tell whatever he was about to say.

"Alright." came cautious reply from the young man. "But I just warned you." Still hesitating, Patrick could tell. "I was at tennis field..." Not that crazy yet, he thought again before next came... "I was levitating above it. With flowers swirling around me. Even some birds that hadn't avoided my energy field. And then I just blinked and suddenly everything got dark and I woke up here." he finished but Patrick was still standing there holding his breath. And then he laughed.

Who was this stranger? Levitating? Flowers, birds.. Energy field?

"Whoa, whoa, there." Jane shook his head, curls dancing. "It's not possible. People don't levitate. And anything similar to that is only Hollywood fantasy. It doesn't exist." he walked away from the man as if fearing he'd jump on him. This made Jane feel uneasy.

"What's your name, kid and what have you smoked? Who are you in the first place?" Patrick suddenly asked in slightly more attacking tone than he'd intended.

Suddenly the boy pushed Jane aside and frustratedly started banging at the metal walls. "I'm nobody! Leave me alone! Forget me!" the young man cried out in anger and despair.

Immediately Patrick regretted his harsh words. Despite how insane it sounded he shouldn't have had said those things to one who's obviously scared and insecure, let alone hurt and confused.

Besides he was just a kid. Twenty something at most by the looks. The boy had so young looks.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was stupid." Jane dared getting closer to now slumped figure. He felt stupid now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Patrick dared to speak again, gently grabbing boy's shoulders and pulling his now sobbing form in embrace. "Just calm down. You're safe with me." Jane kept talking soothingly to the young man.

Slowly after a while kid calmed down. But somehow his breathing didn't sound well.

He hadn't spoke since Jane's soothing but something seemed off.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, sounding worried.

For a moment there wasn't reaction, then the boy moved.

"Hurts." was all he managed to choke out before harsh coughing fit erupted from him. All Patrick could do was to rub circles on the man's back until he stopped coughing and only the sound of wheezing, fast breathing echoed in the dark place.

After some more time a weak voice suddenly spoke slightly above whisper, "I'm Anthony, possibly not entirely human or a human with non-human abilities. I can levitate myself and other things. I'm capable of moving objects with my thoughts. And I really hope we're still in Honolulu otherwise I'm in deep trouble." Anthony's breath hitched again as he finished. It was obviously huge strain to him. His body got more slumped against Patrick's and it worried the older man. The boy's story didn't made much sense but more confusing was that he appearantly thought they were in Hawaii. And now Jane had to break the news...

"Uh, well, I'm Patrick, work for CBI. And I wasn't in Honolulu. Sacramento, California, it was. And probably we're still preferably close to that."

"What?" Anthony cried out desperately, swiftly jumping up from the floor but didn't get anywhere far. Appearantly sudden change of body position had brought some dizzy spell because Anthony slumped back down on the floor with a weak, pained gasp.

"Just carefully, Anthony." Patrick said, taking over his comforting task. Maybe this kid was hurt just little more than it had appeared by first look.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

As the time kept passing by Anthony started to feel his ribs more and more. He knew that fall was more appropriate reasoning for his pain. And he couldn't imagine what would've made him fall. A bump on his head indicated maybe it was ball. Or he'd hit low tree branch.

But how in world he had gotten here?

Sure, plain hit on the head couldn't do that to him. But what could then?

It was another mystery Anthony couldn't understand.

He glanced at Patrick curiously. The man looked like a frozen statue. Aside small movement that was his breathing he seemed too calm given their situation.

"Hey." Anthony spoke, his voice hoarse.

No response. "Patrick?" he tried again.

Suddenly the blonde man moved. Anthony pulled his phone closer. He didn't look good. Face too white, lips slightly blue-ish hue. It was too cold in here, for someone like Patrick especially.

"What?" blonde asked.

"I think I can manage to figure out a way to get us free. But I need help." Anthony almost pleaded. He knew he couldn't stand and though pain was now lessened he couldn't risk passing out now. What he travels again, leaving this man to die? No, he couldn't risk that.

"Okay. I'll help you with that." Patrick slowly held up his head. In the blue light of the phone he looked creepy.

He somewhat reminded him that bloke from Galaxy Line, though this one was definately more handsome.

"I know that I may not look at my best but please, staring won't make it better. Besides I thought my charm only works on women." Patrick simply stated, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Sorry." Anthony mumbled, getting warm feeling into his cheeks despite the low temperature.

"Meh. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody." he replied nonchalantly. True, it was unusual for a compliment coming from a man, but Jane admitted it was nice to feel appreciating looks on him.

Anthony just nodded, unaware the man could sense his movement.

But he couldn't help him to admire the view. It was clear that, past the frozen pallor and weak lighting, older man looked quite handsome. And somehow supernatural abilities inherited man couldn't drop his gaze, completely forgotten the task at hand.

"Okay." Patrick suddenly spoke, getting up more swiftly than he looked able to, "You could stare later, now time to get out."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Anthony nodded at Patrick. He couldn't make himself to speak up. He wasn't exactly embarrassed, though some confusion was present.

Patrick would've blushed if he wasn't nearly frozen to stiff. He'd sensed the boy's eyes boring into him but he didn't feel anything about it. Maybe the cold was to blame but Jane doubted that.  
So he did only thing that was more important.

Anthony, with the help of Patrick, had managed to make his way back to the door. Something about the structure had bugged him before so he decided to return to that.

There wasn't anything particulary interesting unless he could dissect it piece by piece. But for that he needed more energy. Unless he knew how to borrow it from the blonde without killing him.

"So?" Jane asked getting impatient again. He felt irritated being locked up for so long. Miraculously he didn't feel that frozen anymore.

"Patience, my fellow hostage, patience." the boy replied, eyes closed, hands placed over the metal surface.

"Fair enough." Patrick mumbled amused. In reversed roles it'd be his exact answer. It made a smirk to creep onto his lips.

"Alright. I think I can do it. I just need a little bit of your energy." Tony announced after a moment of silence.

"My what?" did he hear right? His energy? What that supposed to mean?

"Exactly what you heard. A bit of your energy. I'm too exhausted for this alone." he dared shot a glance at Patrick.  
Jane just stared back. Was this guy serious?

"I know it sounds weird but I need your help. I can barely stand and the pain can return full blow any moment. Please, Patrick." Anthony was begging now. The determination and bit of desperation evident.

"Alright. If that's only way to get us out." blonde man shrugged. Heck with that, he'd do anything to see the sun again.

With a nod the other man turned back to container wall and put one of his hands on Patrick's shoulder. "Ready?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jane nodded. Whatever it was it couldn't be worse. "Okay. Do your magic." he added with humorous tone.

Anthony sighed and concentrated hard. He had to manage various things, all at once. There wouldn't be another chance.

He knew there was solid ground outside, he'd sensed that. So now all he needed was to concentrate on getting them onto the ground. That would be easiest part.  
Harder part was to make the getting out.

If it was only him getting through materials wasn't too much of an effort. But if it was him being injured plus another body to move then it was other story.

Patrick kept silence. At first it wasn't anything different but after a while he started feel strange. Like he was drunk.  
So that's how it felt.

And so, after what felt like eternity, Anthony managed enough energy to not only get them out but also, seeing one of Patrick's memories, teleport both of them neatly in front of the CBI building.

If it had been day outside sure enough people would freaked out, but since it turned out night that worry was out of question.  
And seeing his partner in escape already unconscious gave supernatural man an idea. He'd gathered enough pictures from blonde's mind to know there was a good place inside the building to hide until they both feel better.

And so, mustered up the last remnants of his energy, the brave alien-human man levitated them up to the attic window, got them through the glass and landed onto the makeshift bed.

It was warm inside. And that moment it was all Anthony cared about.

Quickly gathered blankets he shifted them both more comfortably and cuddled up beside the blonde.

"Welcome home, bro. And goodnight." he quietly mumbled before falling asleep.

He didn't know that in the morning Lisbon will walk in to find them both smuggled up, hugging each other in deep, restful sleep.

He didn't know that this will start a long, interesting friendship.

And Patrick never expected that the seemingly boring day could turn into one he would be kinda glad.

**The End**

**A/N: I know rushed ending etc but it was what my muse was capable of before my mind went completely blank and kinky. Reviews are as always welcome:)**


End file.
